In the prior art of communication, underlying data communication in the field of automatization is generally conducted on a field bus. The so-called field bus refers to a digital, serial, and multi-point communication data bus between a field device installed in a manufacturing or process area, and an automatic device controlling the indoor device. The field bus generally includes a Controller Area Network (CAN) bus and a Process Field Bus (PROFIBUS).
However the transmission bandwidth of the CAN bus and the PROFIBUS is low, typically below 50 MHz, thus resulting in such a low transmission rate that fails to satisfy access and high-speed transmission demands of a large number of industrial field devices in a large industrial field.
Although there are higher transmission bandwidths of Profinet and other industrial Ethernet buses than the CAN bus and the PROFIBUS, a field device needs to access, and transmit data, through an Ethernet switch in an application of the Profinet and the other industrial Ethernet buses to an industrial field, thus making the system complicated, making it difficult to deploy wires, and failing to accommodate high-speed and real-time transmission of data. Moreover as there is a growing scale of the industrial field, there are also an increasing number of industrial field devices to be attached over the field bus, but the Profinet also fails to satisfy the access and high-speed transmission demands of a large number of industrial field devices in the large industrial field. Since the field devices need to access, and transmit data, through an Ethernet switch, the synchronization solution to the Profinet and the other industrial Ethernet buses may be complicated and have a poor effect.
As there is a growing scale of the industrial field, there are an increasing number of industrial field devices, so there is absent in the prior art a highly real-time, high-bandwidth, and high-speed field bus without any switch.